


Pain in your eyes

by BrokenDragonQueenAi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenDragonQueenAi/pseuds/BrokenDragonQueenAi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Balinor's death, Merlin suffers from depression, grief, and nightmares.</p>
<p>Arthur senses distress coming from Merlin one night, and when he got to his chambers what he saw broke his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain in your eyes

_Merlin was walking in a forest that was past Ealdor, and when he finally stopped walking he was thrown in a hole that could be seen in the forest. Inside the hole he was chained to a wall, where he discovered that he wasn’t alone. Morgana was also here, though the shape she was in indicated that she was in here much longer than he had been. Her skin was extremely pale due to lack of sunlight, her hair was matted due to not being able to move, and she didn’t even respond to the fact that she had company._

_“Morgana?” Merlin asked with concern, trying to get a response from her._

Arthur could sense distress coming from Merlin, though he didn’t know why. He then slowly opened his eyes and sat up in his bed, where he then put on his shoes to prepare to walk over to Merlin’s chambers. When he left his room he climbed the stairs being careful not to wake Gaius whose chambers were below Merlin’s, and when he got there he slowly edged the door closed as he walked into Merlin’s chambers. The moon’s reflection shined through the window onto Merlin’s skin, though Arthur couldn’t see any details until he got closer.

          Once he did get closer he saw that the moon’s pale glow gave Merlin’s already pallid skin even more of a glow, which he found to be beautiful. He then noticed tears falling from his closed eyelids which caused him to grow concerned, so he got closer to see his face. Merlin’s forehead was creased in pain, which Arthur figured out was from a nightmare.

          “Merlin?” He called, trying not to scare him so he wouldn’t wake up startled. Merlin didn’t respond to this, so he gently gripped his shoulders and began shaking him while frantically calling his name. After about ten minutes Merlin’s eyes opened in a flash, and he swung his arms at Arthur, knocking him to the floor, unaware that he wasn’t trying to hurt him.

          “Augh… Merlin, it’s me! It’s only me!” Arthur groaned as he got up from the floor.

          “Ah—Sorry about that, are you okay?” Merlin apologized, now staring at the bed in shame.

          “Don’t worry about it, it’s not that bad, just a sting.” Arthur smiled, trying to get him to smile.

          “Okay.” Merlin said with a yawn, lying back down and going back to sleep. Arthur chuckled and sat beside him, watching him sleep for about an hour before falling asleep in the chair he was sitting in. When the sun did come up, Merlin was already dressed and when he came back he noticed Arthur still sleeping in the chair.

          “Wake up dollop-head.” He whispered in his ear, trying to wake him without causing him to scream when he woke up. Arthur groaned as he opened his eyes, and then stared at Merlin in confusion.

          “What is it?” Merlin asked, wondering what he was thinking about.

“What time is it?” Arthur finally asked, yawning in the process. Merlin chuckled and told him that was merely morning, to which Arthur sighed.

          “Is everything alright?” Merlin asked, confused by his sudden quietness.

          “How do you get over losing someone close to you?” Arthur asked, staring into Merlin’s light-blue eyes.

          “Well you don’t.” Merlin answered, wondering why he was asking.

          “What do you mean by that?” Arthur asked, now completely confused.

          “You never get over the pain because they left a huge hole in your life. However, you do learn to live with the pain, though you never really forget the pain.” Merlin tried to explain, not sure if Arthur understood that or not.

          “I see. Have you ever had to do that?” Arthur asked since Merlin was happy most of the time.

          “Lots of times actually, but that probably wouldn’t help the situation at hand.” Merlin told him, noticing him staring out the window. Merlin wore a robe type thing at night that tied together at his lower chest, and tied up at his lower abdomen where he would then be able to slip into his pants which tied up at the ankles, which was designed to be worn when in combat, but Merlin wasn’t the combat with weapons type so he used it to sleep in instead. Arthur didn’t turn around in response to Merlin’s voice, and he continued to stare at the moon’s reflection in the window.

          “Earth to Arthur, come in Arthur.” Merlin called, bored with his silence as he thought to himself. Arthur continued to stare out the window, completely lost in thought as Merlin waited for him to get done with thinking.

          “What?” Arthur asked, hearing Merlin calling his name for the first time.

          “What are you thinking about so much? You were somewhere else for about twenty minutes while I called your name!” Merlin asked while gently tickling his cheek in a loving manner.

          “Would you stop that?” Arthur complained, not in the mood for it right now.

                    “Why?” Merlin whined, annoyed that he wasn’t in the mood for loving right now.

          “I just don’t feel like doing that right now, okay?” Arthur told him while pulling away from him before he did anything else that he wasn’t in the mood for. Merlin took that the wrong way and slid down to the floor by his knees with his hand on the right side of his head as he tried to hold back the tears that ultimately wanted to fall from his eyes. When he eventually got to the floor he put his back against the wall and closed his eyes as tears slid down his face. Arthur saw this and he walked over to him, sitting down near him and putting an arm around his left shoulder.

          “Merlin, I’m just not in the mood right now. I’m not upset with you; I just don’t feel like having any kind of love contact right now, okay? Please don’t cry.” Arthur said to him as he held him in a comforting manner.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin is owned by BBC.


End file.
